


figures

by lanabing



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Bad Poetry, F/F, F/M, Love Poems, Original Universe, Other, Poems, Poetry, wlw, wlw poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 02:05:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16317074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanabing/pseuds/lanabing
Summary: Just a sad poetry book written by a sad teenager a. k. a. me.  Most of it is wlw poetry.





	1. figures

_In a crowd of 31_

_of 36_

_of 39_

_she was 42_

_but for me_

_she was always number one._


	2. change

_hair curled, down her face_

_split in the middle cause_

_she wanted different that day_

_eyes searching for lies in their voice_

_because she has been there before_


	3. only

_she’s with you in the biggest crowds_

_and somehow, she’s the only one there_ _s_

_she’s the only one_

_she’s the only one_.

 

 

  


	4. scent

_She smelled like red fruits_

_l_ _ike shea butter_

_like fresh berries_

 

_and then, like him_

_like disappointment._

 

_but the only scent I wanted in her_

 

_was mine._


	5. time is coming

_In 6 months time_

_there’ll be no white skin_

_no dark hair_

 

_no you._

 

_and the most terrible part:_

_there was never us._


	6. baby be my home

_I’m sorry if I talk too much_

_or if I’m cold silence_

 

_If I’m too loud_

_If I’m too awkward_

_if I stare_

 

_the truth is that you have no idea what I would give_

_for you to be a safe place for me._


	7. glasses

_through her glasses are deep dark eyes_   
_as dark as her hair_   
_as dark as her past_   
  
_through her glasses are thick lashes_   
_wrinkle marks, suspicious gazes_   
_they are there because she ‘ve seen it all_   
  
_through my glasses are memories_   
_that come with dry teardrops_   
_smudge eyeliner in the conner, face wet_   
_please don’t cry in front of the class_   
  
_through my glasses are tired glazes_   
_lonely looks_   
_through the crowd_   
  
_through our glasses are exchanged looks_   
_awkward stares_   
_empty texts_   
  
_her are just boredom_   
_mine are just, sad._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one hit me hard guys


	8. blue

_I wish I could just look at you_

_through some good minutes_

_without looking away_

 

_I wish I could just look at you_

_with the deep attention you need_

_with the honest love you deserve_

 

_I wish I could just talk to you_

_through some good minutes_

_with no going back_

 

_I wish I could just talk to you_

_with the patience you want_

_with the praise the you earn._

 

_and, I just wish we knew each other_

_and wish you weren’t blue._


	9. she was poetry

_I never liked poetry_

_till I saw its human form_

 

_so pretty, from across the room_

_so quiet,_

_in her own storm._

 

_It had dark, curled locks_

_deep green eyes_

_skin soft like paper,_

_it could cut you like it._

 

_It smelled like victory,_

_like glory_

_and sometimes, like fresh berries_

_or shea butter, too._

 

_but it was there, on it’s on shape_

_on her own form._

 

_(she was poetry herself, I just drew the letters.)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is my favorite one. ever.


	10. can you hear her?

_her voice so deep_

_her words so shallow_

 

_I know there’s more inside_

_let me in._


	11. sorry

_I’m sorry that I can’t say hi to you_

_I’m sorry that I’m incapable of being your friend_

_I’m sorry that my hands shake when I have to have_

_to talk to you_

_I’m sorry that I only talk you when I **have** to _

 

_I’m just really sorry_

_and really tired_

_of dealing with this_


	12. twelve poems

_how many poems about your hair_   
_about your skin_   
_about your glasses_   
_and the pretty eyes behind it_

  
_I will have to write_   
_for me to see_

  
_you are not made for me_   
_and I am not made for you_

  
_we never did_   
_and we never will._


	13. fear

she’s scared about the people

she’s scared about her father

she’s scared about her mother

about her friends

about the street

about the bus.

 

but the most honest part

she’s scared of you


	14. him

_he neglected you._

 

_he had the chance_

_of looking deep in your eyes_

_deep in your soul_

_deep in your heart_

 

_and he neglected you._

 

_he tugged his hands on your hair_

_put his lips on your own_

_placed his hands where he shouldn’t_

 

_and he neglected you._

 

_and I would never._


	15. you

_doesn’t matter how much_

_I try to trick myself_

_into loving somebody else_

 

_It’s you_

_It always ‘gonna be._


	16. blush & crush

_It’s not pretty_

_It’s not cute_

 

_It’s not young_

_It’s not innocent_

 

_It’s just ugly_

_just gross_

_just sad._

 

_It’s just me_

_in love with her._


	17. (madness)

_he’s crazy to see you_

_I’m crazy to meet you_

 

_he’s craving to touch you_

_I’m crazy to hear you_

 

_his mind full of thoughts_

_poisonous, sinful talks_

 

_you’re crazy for him_

_but I’m already insane._


End file.
